


Trouble

by sahiya



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sahiya/pseuds/sahiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two fifty-first century humans in the same TARDIS? Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firefly124](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/gifts).



“Please, Doctor, can I keep him?” River asked.

The Doctor eyed Jack - who was not his Jack, not yet, still a few years off of 1941 and Chula warships - as he paced around the console, staring up at the Time Rotor in frank amazement. “This is a bad idea,” the Doctor muttered. “A terrible, terrible idea.”

River slid around, slipped her hand into his back pocket, and squeezed his bum. “You love my terrible ideas.”

He did, at that. “He can’t know anything,” he said.

“I know.”

“Anything. That timeline is fixed. There’s nothing I - we can do.”

“I know,” River said again, this time very kindly. “But look at him, Doctor. Don’t you just want to . . .” She paused, and the Doctor closed his eyes in wincing anticipation of what he knew was coming. “Eat him up?” she finished.

He didn’t even have time to glare. Jack turned, flashed them a brilliant smile, and said, “So. Are there beds on this ship?”

River laughed. The Doctor managed, just barely, not to groan. He was in deep, deep trouble.

***

“So that’s where I was.”

“Yeah.”

“With . . . you two.”

“Yup.”

“You wiped my memories.”

“Yup.” River kicked the Doctor under the table. He grunted. “Sorry, by the way, about that. No choice.”

Jack shrugged. “I stopped worrying about them awhile ago. Still, I’m glad to know where they went.” He hesitated. “Could I have them back?”

“If you want,” the Doctor said warily. This was the part he’d dreaded, when River had insisted they go find the Jack in their timestream after they’d dropped off his younger self. There was no reason he couldn’t give Jack his memories back, and, in fact, a plethora of reasons he should. The first one being that they were his.

“Is there a reason I shouldn’t?”

“No,” River cut in, before the Doctor could answer. “There isn’t.”

“Then . . . yeah, I would like them back.”

“Right,” the Doctor said. “Okay. Might be a bit overwhelming. Just . . . hang on. Catch him, River, if he starts to slide off his chair.” He raised his hands to Jack’s temples and closed his eyes. It was the work of a moment, to undo the lock he’d put on those memories. It would have been impenetrable to any run-of-the-mill telepath, but he was anything but.

He dropped his hands and drew back. Jack stayed silent, eyes closed, assimilating the memories. The Doctor caught River’s eye, and she smiled reassuringly. He swallowed, reached for his glass of local ale, and drank a long draught.

Minutes later, Jack opened his eyes. “How’re you feeling?” the Doctor asked, checking his pupils.

“How am I - Doctor! We had sex!”

The Doctor winced as heads turned. “I know.”

“A lot of sex! Amazing, borderline illegal sex!”

“Yes, Jack, I know!”

“And then you made me _forget_!”

The Doctor dropped his head into his hands. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Silence. The Doctor ventured to lift his head. Jack had turned to face River, and they appeared to be having a conversation with their eyes.

Oh dear. This couldn’t possibly end well for him. “Um,” he said.

Jack turned back to him. “You’ll have to make it up to me with more sex,” he declared, much too loudly. The next table over was enjoying this immensely, judging by the tone of their beeps and yips.

River nodded. “That’s fair.” She smiled, blindingly.

Deep, deep trouble. He’d known it from the start. And yet, the Doctor decided, as they finished their drinks and made their way back to the TARDIS, he supposed there were worse things than begin taken to bed by two gorgeous fifty-first century humans who already knew their ways around a Time Lord’s erogenous zones.

Much, much worse.

 _Fin._


End file.
